


An Essay on Friendship

by LBibliophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Homework, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Werewolf Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: Remus Lupin doesn't usually let his transformations distract him from the rest of his school life. But when he does, his friends are there to pick up the slack.





	An Essay on Friendship

Remus hesitates as he stands outside Professor McGonagall's office. It shouldn't be this hard. After all, he has talked to her plenty of times before. But this time, he is asking for a favour. More specifically, he is asking for special consideration due to his…condition.

When he was first accepted into Hogwarts, he swore he wouldn't do this. With the exception of the full moon itself – and the morning after – he refuses to make any allowances for his condition; he has to prove that he is worthy of this opportunity they granted him. And he hasn't needed to… until now.

Normally, he is able to work around the full moons, organising his homework so it is still completed on time. But then this month happened. He'd already been behind – the other Marauders distracting him with prank plans – when the moon hit. It was a bad one. He'd had to retreat to the Hospital Wing by mid-afternoon, then spent all of the following day, yesterday, sleeping and healing. Even this morning he still felt rather groggy and out of it; so much so that it wasn't until he was in class that he realised that he'd forgotten to actually write out the Transfiguration essay he'd researched.

Hence why he is now standing outside his professor's office, bracing himself to swallow his pride and ask for an extension. Releasing his breath, he knocks and enters.

"I'm sorry Professor. I wouldn't normally ask, but with… everything… I completely forgot about the homework for this week. If you give me a few days, I can get it to you then?" The request comes out too fast and he cringes at the almost pleading undertone.

"No, Mr Lupin." His head snaps up.

"But, Professor…" He feels a stab of betrayal at her refusal. His Head of House has always been particularly understanding in the past, although it is true that this is the first time he has allowed his transformations to impinge on his work in her class.

"What I mean, is that will be entirely unnecessary." Her stern face softens, and he sees the hint of a smile in her eyes. "According to the parchments I collected last class, I already have a copy of your assignment. Three of them, in fact."

Frowning in confusion he turns to leave, pausing in the doorway as she calls after him.

"Mr Lupin, when you next see Misters Potter, Black and Pettigrew, please remind them that in addition to receiving five points each, they have detention with me after dinner. I believe they each have an essay to write."

Remus nods in understanding as he closes the door, a smile creeping across his face. He loves his friends.


End file.
